


That Look Rarely Leads to Anything Good

by justafabulouskilljoy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Ciel is sick, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Sebastian, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, kind of dumb, no contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafabulouskilljoy/pseuds/justafabulouskilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a Senior and Ciel is a freshman in high school. Sebastian starts to worry when he best friend isn't showing up for school or making any communication whatsoever. He decides to go to his house after school to make sure he's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Look Rarely Leads to Anything Good

**Author's Note:**

> It might suck, this is my first Black Butler fic, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Sebastian tapped his pencil on his desk impatiently. The clock hadn't appeared to have moved in the last hour. He'd been scolded several times for not paying attention but they learned all this last year so there was no need to pay attention. He was anxious to get home because a.) he didn't want to be at school, but who does, and b.) being the biggest reason of the two he needed to check up on Ciel after school. He hadn't been at school for the past week and he was ignoring everyone which made the senior worry out of his mind.

Finally the bell rang and Tanaka dismissed them all. He practically ran out of the class to head to his locker but there was someone standing in front of it unfortunately. Grell Sutcliff, even the name made him shiver. Slowly the raven-haired boy approached his locker. "Sebby!" the girl squealed and he cringed.

"What do you want Grell?" He snapped, pushing her out of the way so he could get to his locker.

"Can't a girl say hi to her boyfriend?" It took everything he had not to hurl.

"I suppose you're right. A girl has every right to say hello to her boyfriend." He smiled and she looked shocked. Sebastian continued before she could start gushing the way she usually did. "But I'm not your boyfriend." Luckily he had just grabbed all of the things he needed so he was able to slam his locker shut and make a dramatic exit.

"Why must you hurt me like this Sebby?!" Grell moaned. He rolled his eyes, but didn't look back at the red-headed girl.

"Hello." A soft voice said when he stepped outside. It seemed that Lao had been lurking outside the school smoking again. Sebastian didn't even think he ever went to class. Not that he had much room to be talking, Sebastian hardly went to class either. If he ever went it was at Ciel's request. He'd only shown up this entire week in the hopes that Ciel might too.

"Lao." He regarded the boy. To say that they were friends would be a terrible overstatement. They were acquaintances, simply because Sebastian hated him less than he hated everyone else. Even if they weren't Sebastian would have been forced to interact with Lao seeing as though Ciel found him useful as a pawn from time to time.

"Not very chatty today are we?" Lao followed Sebastian who was rushing to make his way through the crowded lawns, filled with students. The raven-haired boy didn't respond, but continued to walk. "I've noticed Ciel hasn't been at school."

Sebastian gave a small nearly incoherent "hmm." Hoping that it might make Lao go away. He was also hoping that his pace would make Lao go away. Lao wasn't one for anything that was even close to a strain. He was very laid back and didn't do anything to put himself out of his comfort zone or even near the edges of his comfort zone.

"Nice talking to you!" Lao smiled a genuine smile and turned back to his usual spot. His usual spot was behind the bleacher where he could smoke without being seen by any teacher. Lao was funny like that, he was hardly ever offended by anything. Sebastian was almost positive that his drug-addled mind just couldn't process things like that. 

Even though he had been going at a fair speed, it took an agonizingly long ten minutes to get to Ciel's house. By now he'd spent the entire walk with thoughts of everything that could be wrong with Ciel, swimming through his mind making his stomach do uncomfortable twists and turns. When he got to his house he was shaking with nerves, which was something that never happened to him. He was usually very calm, scared of nothing except when it came to Ciel's well being. Ciel meant everything to him and he felt like it was his duty to keep him safe.

Sebastian rang the doorbell and a red haired woman answered. "Oh hello Sebastian." Ciel's aunt greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Ciel here?"

"Oh of course, he's upstairs. He's got a bit of a cold." She informed him and the weight that he'd been carrying fell off his shoulders and he felt like an idiot. Here he was, worried that Ciel might have died when he had a mere cold. "You can go see him if you like." Angelina told him upon seeing the strange expression on his face.

"Thank you." The boy turned up the stairs of the house, that was ever so familiar to him. He spent a lot of time here but most of it was spent in Ciel's room.

"Good to see you darling." She called after him and he returned with a quiet, "You too."

He opened the door of Ciel's room to see a huddle of blankets on his bed with a light shining through them. "Aunt An, I told you I don't want your soup. You do not know how to cook. Stop trying." Came the annoyed voice of his best friend. 

"I do know how to cook, thank you very much." Sebastian said dryly causing the head of Ciel Phantomhive to poke up from underneath the mountain of blankets. It was clear was sick. He was slightly paler than usual and his nose was pink. 

"What are you doing?" He questioned bored as if he'd been expecting Sebastian the whole time.

"Why are you ignoring me?" The elder disregarded him and answered with a question of his own. Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I haven't been ignoring you. An took my phone away because I called her cooking bad." He explained and Sebastian pulled up a chair and sat next to Ciel's bed. 

"Like you just now did?" Sebastian asked with a teasing smirk, that he knew Ciel hated.

"Well, she already has my phone so it's no longer of any consequence." Ciel shivered and pulled the blankets a little tighter around his hidden body. "So... why are you here?"

"You were ignoring me. I was worried." He stated noticing Ciel shivering once more. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just freezing on my bed."

"Even with all the blankets?" The blue-eyed boy nodded. "I think it's just because you have a cold."

 

"No it's not." The younger boy said with finality. He didn't appreciate being called wrong. He knew it wasn't because of his cold. His bed was this cold even when he wasn't sick. Upon seeing Sebastian give an unconvinced nod, Ciel grabbed a fistful of the dark-haired boy's shirt and pulled him into his nest of blankets and pillows.

"It is cold." Sebastian mumbled, and the younger boy couldn't tell if he was just humoring him or if he was actually cold. Just to show him how cold it was Ciel pulled the abundance of blankets over their heads.

"See?"  Ciel said through once again chattering teeth. Sebastian instinctively put an arm around him and pulled him closer. "I'm fine." The blue-haired boy attempted to push him away but Sebastian was too strong.

"No you're not."

"Well I'm not going to die from shivering." He inserted and all he got in return was that teasing smirk Sebastian wore constantly.

 

"I don't think we can risk it." Ciel scowled at this but scooted closer to his best friend anyways. "See you are cold." He laid down disliking the suffocating feel the blankets had when he had been sitting up. Ciel lay down with him and wrapped a thin arm around his waist, resting his head on his cheek on Sebastian's chest. He knew that he could hear his heart rate slowly start to raise. Luckily Ciel wouldn't know that it was because he was touching him like this.

They continue to lay like this for quite sometime. It didn't take long for Sebastian to get used to this and calm down, so Ciel didn't comment on the fact that his heart was racing. He simply lay back and listened to Ciel's gentle breathing along with the occasional sniffle.

"Sebastian?" The younger boy mumbled quietly breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You should make me dinner." He snuggled a little closer to Sebastian.

"I think your Aunt would kill me."

"Please." He gave sleepy whine. Sebastian was about to refuse again until Ciel suddenly entwined their fingers together. An excited shiver ran down his back, but he did his best to dismiss this. Ciel always got this way when he was tired. He got very whiney, and if he was grumpy demanding. Not to mention, Sebastian's favorite, he got very handsy, something the boy hardly ever was.

"Fine." He sighed about to climb out of the bed to make him dinner when he was yanked back. "Wha-"

"Not now." Ciel looked at him with tired blue eyes.

"Why? I figured you were hungry."

"I want you to stay." Ciel looked down at their joined hands and mumbled. Sebastian smirked as Ciel looked up and caught his eye.

 

Ciel recognized that look. It was never a good look. "No." He shook his head which only seemed to make Sebastian happier. "No. That look rarely leads to anything good. Whatever you're thinking of doing don't do it." He warned but it was a lost cause, the red-eyed boy seemed already committed to whatever idea was now in his head.

Just as the younger boy opened his mouth to protest once more Sebastian kissed him. He froze. It felt as though literally everything inside of him stopped and his heart made the biggest leap. His mind was yelling at the rest of him to move because Sebastian would stop soon if he didn't. The initial shock of being kissed faded as Sebastian's soft lips continued to move against his. Soon enough he was kissing Sebastian back.

When he did he felt his best friend smirk that same damn smirk, but he found himself not caring in the slightest. Well, now he knew, good things can come from that look. Very good things indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It might not have been the greatest because it was just kind of a spur of the moment thing and there wasn't much planning involved.
> 
> If you could tell me what you thought that would be much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
